A Primera vista
by MARSONBRIEF
Summary: Jean lo tenía todo, era popular, era músico, era uno de los mejores patinadores, tenía una hermosa novia, pero... Lo conoció a él y se enamoro perdidamente. Yuri Plisetsky, quién la 1ra vez que lo vio robo toda su atención y ahora que sabía que compartían el deseo del patinaje no lo dejaría escapar. Perder bajo la presión del casamiento fue la señal para poder estar con su hada.


**_Holaaa aquí yo de nuevo, esta vez con mi primer Pliroy, pensaba hacer una historia larga que como les dije anteriormente iba a ser "Plisetsky: Omega Oculto" y el otro proyecto es "King's Fairy" pero vi que hay un concurso Pliroy para San Valentín y me sume, más que nada por el hecho de estar ansiosa de hacer mi primer JYuri así que aquí les traigo este tierno oneshot lleno de romance y amor_**

 ** _P/D: es todo un record para mí, solo tarde cuatro días en escribirlo y me siento muy emocionada por saber qué es lo que les parece a ustedes_**

 ** _#JYuriWorld #SanValentín_**

Jean Jacques Leroy, él era amado por el mundo entero. Jean lo tenía todo, era popular, era músico, era uno de los mejores patinadores, tenía una novia hermosa, pero…. Lo conoció a él y se enamoró perdidamente.

Yuri Plisetsky, quién la primera vez que lo vio robo toda su atención y ahora que sabía que compartían el deseo del patinaje no lo dejaría escapar.

Perder bajo la presión del casamiento fue la señal que el destino le dio para estar con su Hada rezongona.

— Entiéndeme Isabella, yo no pude ganar el oro para ti- negó con la cabeza- No pude ganarlo para nosotros, Entonces ¿Cómo puedo prometerte felicidad eterna?

— Jean mi amor no me hagas esto por favor, nosotros nos amamos y podremos salir adelante, sé que así será, esto no es más que algo pasajero ya verás- decía la pobre chica quien intentaba controlar sus lágrimas por no querer admitir el horrible Fin.

— Isabella- agarro sus manos entre las grandes de él con gran ternura- Yo ya no me siento seguro de mí mismo princesa, tú mereces alguien que te quiera por entera porque eres una mujer maravillosa.

— No.… no es eso Jean- dijo ella mientras lo miraba con dolor, si bien su alma se partía ella sabía por quién era todo esto- Tú no lo haces porque te haya afectado tanto no cumplir tu promesa... Es por él que no puedes- Sentenció y Jean no fue capas de negarlo ni de mirarla a los ojos- No te culpo Jean, sé que has dejado de amarme y que esta separación lo haces para que algún día yo pueda ser feliz y te lo agradezco.

— Isabella yo…- ella puso dos de sus dedos en la boca de su amado canadiense.

— Tanto nombrarme me gastaras el nombre- rio levemente- Mi Rey, debo agradecerte por darme tan hermosos años a tu lado y gracias por ser sincero conmigo ahora y no haberme mentido diciendo "No es por él". Te conozco desde siempre y sé cómo eres cuando estás enamorado y también sé que no habrías faltado a tu palabra si aún me amaras así que ahora solo tienes que hacerme un favor ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí? - preguntó y sonrió con ganas al ver como Jean asentía rápidamente con la cabeza- Sé feliz con él, enamóralo y sean muy felices o te juro que iré a Rusia y le haré algo no bonito a su trasero.

Jean no pudo contener la risa ante su comentario, sabía que su querida amiga era capaz de hacerlo porque Jean no era tonto, sabía que a eso se refería ella al decirle que iría tras el ruso si lo hería.

—No, no sonrías como idiota Jean, no estoy diciendo que somos amigos- aclaró ella con una sonrisa mientras veía como en el rostro del Rey su sonrisa se borraba- No me malinterpretes, te quiero y te aprecio y mucho, siempre me vas a tener, pero ponte un poco en su lugar, imagina que él se separa de su pareja para estar contigo, qué sentirías si su ex estuviera todo el tiempo rodeándolo y preguntándole ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué hace? ¿Cómo les va?

Jean lo pensó bien y supo que eso no le gustaría nada y que muy por el contrario lo pondría cien por ciento celoso y posesivo, así que no le quedó más que aceptar que Isabella tenía razón, pero le dolía tener que alejarse definitivamente de aquella mujer a la que anteriormente había amado tanto, pero todo había cambiado y ese amor se transformó en simple cariño, un gran cariño, pero ahí quedaba, ya no había más que eso.

— No... no lo haré Isabella- habló firmemente- Una cosa es acabar nuestro noviazgo y compromiso, pero no acabaré nuestra amistad por Yuri-chan, lo enamorare y te aceptará porque eres una buena amiga, si planea alejarme de mis amistades entonces será que es una mala elección- Isabella iba a protestar, pero Jean lo noto y no la dejó- No hay peros que valga Isa, si él me quiere tendrá que aceptar que eres mi amiga.

—Pero primero debes conquistarlo Jean, sino así nada sirve- trataba de hablarle pacientemente, pero Jean no cambio de opinión e Isabela termino cediendo y rogando porque todo le saliera bien a su ahora ex novio.

~0~

Jean despertó luego de haber tenido aquella maldita pesadilla nuevamente, aquella que sintió mientras patinaba en el GPF, él cayendo por el precipicio mientras de arriba lo miraban los demás competidores y entre ellos se encontraba su Yuri-chan, él era a quien más claramente veía, bueno, él y a Otabek; desde esas competencias había visto a Otabek cada vez más cerca de Yuri-chan y eso no le gustaba, no sabía qué tipo de cercanía tenían, pero le molestaba que aquel tuviera más cercanía con Yuri que él.

Ya sin poder volver a dormirse se levantó y puso a dibujar, si había algo que el canadiense amaba además del patinaje y Yuri era dibujar, él era quien diseñaba su propia línea de ropa, algo que para el mundo entero era especulado pero que nadie sabía realmente, Jean era también modista y en más de una ocasión ha diseñado ropa para que Yuri luzca, sabía que el rubio tenía fascinación por la moda y por los gato grandes y últimamente venía creando bastante ropa con tigres, leones, leopardos, panteras y todo felino que se le ocurriera, pero ninguna de ellas había visto la luz del sol y es que estas eran exclusivas para su hada rusa, lo bueno es que gracias a las fanáticas del rubio y al conocerlo personalmente siempre sabía la estatura del rubio y siempre estaba rediseñando los atuendos ya que el ruso crecía rápidamente al igual que él, por eso debía enamorarlo cuanto antes o se volvería loco.

Al pensar nuevamente en su temperamental rubio un nuevo diseño se le ocurrió, pero esta vez se trataba de ropa interior masculina, unos lindos boxers de animal print en la cual incluiría su marca registrada, lo haría de forma sutil para que no se vieran las King JJ que caracterizaba a su ropa, debía ser bien disimulado ya que no querría que el ruso lo despreciara solo por ser suyo, enamoraría al ruso así fuera de forma incógnita, pero como que su nombre era Jean Jacques Leroy que lograría su meta. Enfrascado en su diseño las horas pasaron y pasaron, por poco y olvidaba que en unas horas tenía que ir a la pista a entrenar, de hecho, se le olvido y su padre lo llamo a su celular enojado por el descuido de su hijo.

JJ se duchó, desayuno solo un yogurt para no ir a entrenar con el estómago vacío y fue a su entrenamiento lo más rápido que pudo, aunque no pudo esquivar el regaño de su padre por llegar tarde, nunca le había sucedido esto, pero bueno, cuando de su hada se trataba podía olvidarse hasta de respirar.

—No puedes darte el lujo de no entrenar hoy JJ, está noche tendrás tiempo para ello, pero ahora dedícate a entrenar, que en la noche debemos viajar a Rusia.

Los ojos de JJ brillaron al recordar que se iban a ir de vacaciones a Rusia, recordó que luego de terminar con Isabella su madre lo confrontó y le dijo que desde hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de su interés por el ruso y le dio todo su apoyo. Su padre también sabía de sus sentimientos y a pesar de que al principio el señor Alain Leroy no estaba muy a gusto con que su hijo tuviera ese tipo de inclinaciones, después de haberlo hablado bastante con su mujer esta le hizo saber que lo importante era la felicidad de su "pequeño Jean"; aunque claro este ya no era tan pequeño, al menos no de estatura, pero le dejaron bien en claro que debía cuidarse ya que el ruso aún era menor de edad y no querían escándalos por "Pedofilia". Esa charla había logrado hacer sonrojar al menor ya que si bien deseaba tener intimidad con su rubio primero debía conquistarlo y sabía que no sería fácil y que le tomaría como mínimo tres años, así que de aquí a poder llevar al rubio a la cama y cumplir sus fantasías le iba a tomar bastante tiempo.

"Prepárate Yuri-chan porque no te haré nada fácil estar lejos mío" era lo que el canadiense pensaba mientras iba entrenando, no se sacaría por nada del mundo al ruso de la cabeza y por suerte no tendría problema, siempre y cuando escuchara a su padre ya que si no lo escuchaba el señor Leroy era capaz de cancelarle las vacaciones y si fuera poco darle más entrenamiento y más exigente de lo que ya era, por eso se concentró enormemente y se puso a entrenar como debía.

Horas más tardes y ya terminado el entrenamiento Jean corrió a su casa a hacer sus valijas y a ducharse, no tenía ni idea de cómo encontrar al ruso ya que Moscú era un lugar desconocido para él y no sabía el idioma, pero su padre le prometió que cuando llegarán a Rusia irían a quedarse en casa de un viejo amigo de la familia que, aunque él no lo conocía había sido el creador del JJ Style que ellos le enseñaron y que gracias a él llevaba el nombre de Jean Jacques, excepto porque lo creían muerto cuando le dieron ese nombre. Eso era algo que Jean apenas se acababa de enterar y estaba enojado por no ser algo propio el JJ Style, había sido robado a otra persona y encima solo porque este había "muerto", pero aun así quería conocerlo y ver qué tipo de persona era ya que por seguro no podía ser alguien malo si había creado el JJ Style, pero ¿Habría sido alguien famoso? ¿Por qué creo ese Style sino lo era? Muchas interrogantes lo asaltaron y un gran deseo de conocerlo le dio, aunque claro está no pasaría mucho tiempo allí ya que saldría a buscar a su ruso, su padre le dijo que se quedaría en la casa de ese amigo así que tendría bastante tiempo para charlar con él, pero ni bien estuviera instalado lo primero que haría sería ir a buscar al rubio.

~0~

Durante todo el vuelo decidió ir durmiendo ya tenía ocho horas de viaje desde Canadá hacia Moscú aproximadamente, por ello habían tomado el vuelo de la medianoche para estar llegado al mediodía a Moscú; Jean procuro cansarse lo más posible mientras estuvo entrenando para poder dormir en el avión y que no lo afectara tanto el cambio de horario cuando llegaran y así poder ir a buscar al ruso cuanto antes. Alain le pidió a Jean que a pesar de que vaya a Rusia a buscar a aquel niño no olvidara sus entrenamientos, por lo que Jean también empacó sus patines y ropa que utilizaba para entrenar, ya que en tres meses habría una nueva competencia y quería estar al cien por ciento para estar brillante como siempre y de ser posible quería llamar la atención de Yuri-chan.

Las horas pasaron y por fin aterrizaron Moscú donde el amigo de sus padres los estaba esperando, el otro Jean, ese hombre era casi de la misma edad que sus padres, pero se veía muy joven además de que era delgado y tenía un buen cuerpo, bastante cuidado, Jean se preguntaba a que se dedicaría aquel hombre para mantenerse aún tan bien visto.

—¡Hey! Tú debes ser el pequeño Jean – dijo este mientras apoyaba su mano en la cabeza del mayor de los hijos de su amigo y lo despeinaba para luego alejarse un poco y hacer el slogan que Jean tanto conocía- Mucho gusto soy ¡Jean Jacques el genial!

El canadiense estaba sorprendido, era cierto usaba el JJ Style tal cual él lo conocía, pero lo presentaba con una gracia tan natural que nadie creería jamás que lo hacía a propósito, era obvio que era suyo. Jean se dedicó a mirar al hombre, tenía el cabello rubio de aquel tal claro como al rubio que buscaba, toda su fisonomía era hombre, solo su cabello se parecía al del ruso, pero nada más, sus ojos eran color miel, su boca más grande y pronunciada. Un momento ¿Por qué lo relacionaba con Yuri? Si bien es cierto que tenía ciertas similitudes, pero eso no significaba nada.

—Jack no hagas esas cosas frente a los demás, además acabas de hacer asustar al niño- se escuchó una voz de mujer detrás del hombre mientras este mismo recibía un manotazo en la cabeza.

— Mile linda ¿Podrías no ser tan violenta en público? – preguntó este mientras se tocaba la zona golpeada, aunque claro se notaba que no le dolía ya que él reía, luego se volteó a verlos a ellos mientras abrazaba a la mujer por la cintura- Alain, Nathy amigos, ella es mi esposa Milenka Ayshane Plisetsky, Mile, ello son Alain y Nathalie Leroy, Nathy era mi amiga de la infancia hasta que conoció a este cascarrabias y me cambio – mientras dijo esto hizo un gesto como si le doliera el corazón- pero es un buen sujeto.

Jean dejó de respirar desde que escuchó el apellido de la mujer ¿Había dicho Plisetsky? Jean miro a sus padres los cuales se veían igual de sorprendidos, pero no podía ser ¿Verdad? Sólo era casualidad, pero aun así Jean hizo lo mismo que cuando vio al hombre la primera vez, la observo y la comparó con su rubio y casi muere de la impresión al ver que era igual a Yuri pero con cabello castaño, inclusive su cuerpo, todo ella podía compararse con él, el corazón de Jean bombeaba sangre más rápidamente de lo normal, aunque claro, tal vez solo tenía el mismo apellido y una enorme similitud o quizás solo era su emoción por encontrar al rubio lo que no le permitía ver con claridad a la mujer.

— ¿Tu hijo no vino? - preguntó su madre, haciendo la pregunta que Jean quería hacer, si veía al hijo de la pareja seguramente se calmaría al notar que no era su Hada.

—¿Yuratchka? Si claro que vino, pero se quedó dormido, jajaja ese niño odia despertarse "temprano" – mientras dijo la última palabra hizo comillas con sus dedos- Está allí dormido en la silla- dijo riendo mientras señalaba donde su hijo dormía.

Con los brazos cruzados, su cabello rubio viéndose bajo esa gorra que utilizaba para que no se viera muy bien su rostro, las piernas delgadas y largas separadas, sentado "a lo macho". El corazón de Jean ahora sí podía detenerse en cualquier momento, reconocía a ese chico como fuera y donde fuera, era Yuri, su Yuri-chan era el hijo del amigo de sus padres. Como si tuviera un imán Jean se acercó al rubio hipnotizado, su padre quería detenerlo, pero no se atrevía, Alain le había contado a Jean el motivo por el que iban a Rusia, pero no sabía cómo este lo podía tomar si JJ hacía alguna tontería con su pequeño hijo, pero al mirar a su amigo vio que este sonreía de esa forma que siempre lo hacía cuando se salía con una de las suyas.

— ¿Algo que debas contarnos a nosotros Jean? – preguntó la madre de JJ a su amigo de la infancia a lo que este miro al esposo de su gran amiga y contesto con otra pregunta.

— ¿En verdad crees qué si algo aquí me molestara había dejado que vinieran aquí? Además, patinador ruso de 15 años, Yuri Plisetsky y danzando Ágape ¿Podría haber otra persona con la misma descripción que nuestro hijo? – sonríe como si fuera el dueño del universo- Solo omití el hecho de decir que era mi hijo.

— Pero ¿Por qué quieres que JJ lo encontrara? – esta vez fue el padre de Jean quien habló.

— Simple y sencillo- habló esta vez la rusa- Porque teníamos curiosidad de ese canadiense que logra traer tantas emociones diferentes a nuestro hijo, Yura es como yo, oculta muy bien sus emociones y no cualquiera logra tenernos tanto tiempo hablando de los demás, Yura es temperamental y enojón con el mundo entero claro exceptuando a aquellos que nos ama, pero yo, como su madre sé que si no deja de hablar "molesto" de tal persona es porque hay algo más detrás y lo sé porque Jack y yo nos llevábamos a las patadas cuando nos conocíamos, pero termine perdidamente enamorada de este canadiense- termino la mujer sonriendo con dulzura.

— En otras palabras ¿Ustedes creen que su hijo podría corresponderle a JJ? – el adulto Leroy no sabía que pensar, cada vez que veía al niño cerca de su hijo saltaban chispas y hasta temía por el pobre canadiense.

— Estoy segura – aseguró la mujer- En la Rostelecom Cup que se hizo aquí, mi niño perdió ante JJ y eso lo dejó bastante enojado como para hablar de ello constantemente- sonríe recordando ese leve sonrojo que su hijo mostraba al recordar ese momento.

— Nathy yo estoy seguro que finalmente terminaremos siendo familia- dijo Jack mientras abrazaba de forma sugerente a su querida amiga, pero acto seguido se alejó haciendo una mortal hacia atrás para evitar el golpe que le iba a dar el marido de esta- Ey, Ey tranquilo amigo solo... auchh – se quejó al recibir un golpe de su esposa para que se ubicara- Eso fue golpear a traición cariño- dijo infantilmente.

~0~

Era hermoso, su Yuri-chan era hermoso incluso cuando dormía, se moría de ganas de tocarlo, pero sabía que iba a ganarse un golpe si llegaba a hacerlo y rubio despertaba así que lo mejor era solo despertarlo al estilo JJ.

—Yuri-chan – le susurró al oído, pero este no hizo más que un gesto molesto- Yuri-chan, tu rey está aquí- sonríe mientras decía aquello.

—Muérete JJ – dijo este en sueños ya que ni por casualidad se había despertado, cosa que hizo sonreír aún más al canadiense.

Jean no pudo evitar reír fuertemente ante eso cosa que hizo que el rubio se despertara asustado y aturdido como un lindo gatito, empezó a buscar a sus padres y rápidamente los encontró, grande fue su sorpresa al ver quiénes eran los conocidos de su padre y un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de la realidad y giro su cabeza hacía su derecha que era de dónde provenía esa risa que tanto le molestaba y ahí estaba, ese maldito canadiense idiota que tanto le molestaba.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí idiota? – preguntó este enojado, aunque bien sabía la respuesta, pero no quería admitirlo, no quería pasar tiempo con ese idiota canadiense en su casa y mucho menos compartir habitación con él ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando sus padres?

— Que feo recibimiento gatito ¿Así recibes a tus invitados? – preguntó este mientras le dedicaba una mirada maliciosa a ese delicioso cuerpo que tenía.

— Sólo si son tan molestos como tú – gruño con cara malhumorada.

— Yuratchka no seas mal aprendido – lo reprendió su padre mientras llegaban a su lado con la familia del canadiense- Quiero que te lleves bien con JJ y sus hermanos, van a pasar bastante tiempo aquí, podrías indicarles la pista de patinaje ¿No?

Yuri rezongó para sus adentros, pero no iba a contradecir a su padre, él era un punk de primera, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a faltarle el respeto o a contestarle mal a su familia, pero es que… aún seguía molesto con el canadiense por ganarle en su país natal y no solo perdió aquí en Rusia, sino que en Canadá también lo venció.

— Está bien los llevare a la…. Pista de patinaje – se había tenido que contener de maldecir o su madre le acomodaría las ideas, su madre era un amor de persona y siempre le dijo que podía insultar todo lo que quiera en su cuarto o cuando estuviera lejos de su vista, pero en frente de ella no debía hacerlo jamás y es que la mujer tenía la mano dura así que Yuri sabía controlarse con ella.

— Me encantaría conocer la pista de patinaje, pero tal vez en otro momento, en el vuelo no pude dormir nada- fue lo que dijo la hermana de Jean y su hermano la secundó así que la mirada de todos fue sobre Jean.

—Por supuesto que iré, pero solo si Yuri-chan viene a patinar conmigo, sino entonces prefiero quedarme en la casa a diseñar.

Esa sola palabra capturo la atención de la familia Plisetsky ya que los tres eran fanáticos de la moda y Jean les contó sobre su marca de ropa y que también era quien solía diseñar algunas cosas y como quien no quiere la cosa terminó contando que en la nueva moda utilizaría el animal print, cosa que hizo que el menor de la familia se interesara y como idiota terminara accediendo a ser su modelo, pero bien en claro le dejo que si hacía malos diseños ni siquiera se los probaría y que más vale que fueran hermosos diseños o no querría saber nada. Jean sonrió y pronto todos olvidaron lo de la pista de patinaje y fueron a la casa de la familia Plisetsky. En el camino Jean se enteró que el padre de Yuri había sido un niño huérfano a la que la familia de su madre acogió y crio como un hijo más, cuando su madre se conoce con su padre a Jack le gustaba molestarles haciéndole creer a su padre que si se descuidaba le quitaría a su mujer, eran felices y vivían tranquilos hasta que cierto día Jack se enamoró de una cirquista rusa, la había conocido una vez que fueron al circo a celebrar su cumpleaños y esa mujer le robo el corazón, para este entonces Nathalie ya estaba embarazada y casada así que Jack supo que él ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, por lo que decidió seguir a la cirquista y aprovecho que su cuerpo era muy elástico para sumarse al espectáculo del circo y viajar por el mundo; es ahí cuando la familia Leroy pierde contacto con él y tiempo después le llego el detalle de su "muerte". En realidad, no existió nunca tal muerte para este hombre, solo renunció al circo cuando su mujer quedó embarazada, ambos salieron del circo y Milenka decidió volver a Rusia con su padre llevando a Jack con ella, allí hablaron con Nikolai y este le ayudó a su yerno a conseguir un trabajo que no fuera tan problemático como era el de equilibrista. Los padres de JJ lo regañaron mucho por no haberles avisado que estaba bien y por haberse enterado de que estaba bien solo hace unos siete meses y por si fuera poco enterarse de que tenía una familia y todo.

Ya una vez llegados a la casa de los rusos, estos mismos indicaron a Yuri que les enseñara las habitaciones a los chicos y claro, dejara a Jean acomodarse en su cuarto, Yuri guió primero a los más pequeños a sus habitaciones y luego dejo entrar a JJ a su habitación ya que ni loco dejaría al canadiense en su habitación, pero no se esperó por nada del mundo que al entrar en la habitación y cerrara la puerta el canadiense lo apretara contra esta y volteándolo lo besara suavemente en la mejilla.

—Yuri-chan, mi gatito, vine aquí por ti, vine a enamorarte así que prepárate porque acabarás siendo mi reina- le susurró Jean en el oído.

—Qué… ¿Qué mierda te pasa idiota? – preguntó entre enojado y sonrojado el rubio ya que muy a su pesar le habría gustado sentir los labios suaves del mayor sobre los suyos propios, pero eso jamás lo reconocería.

— No tienes por qué alterarte tanto gatito, voy a seducirte lentamente para que no lo notes y no sientas tu orgullo herido – dijo este mientras sonreía engreído.

Yuri por su parte tenía ganas de partirle la cara a ese idiota por tal atrevimiento ¿Es que acaso no conoce lo que es el espacio personal y la invasión a este? Planeaba hacérselo saber ahora mismo, cuando el tonto narcisista se alejó de él como si nada y al ver una cama llena de estampado de tigres supo que no debía acercarse a ella, al menos no ahora o terminaría con una erección y una patada muy dura por parte de su amado así que fue a dejar sus cosas en la cama de al lado y procedió a sacar su caja de lápices y su cuaderno de dibujo, para luego sentarse en el escritorio que no tenía nada de animales para empezar con más diseños, pero bien en cuenta tuvo lo de dejar su valija abierta para que se vieran cierta prendas de animal print que allí habían.

Su gatito se dirigió a ella y empezó a revisar cada uno de los trajes que veía, viendo que cada uno de ellos era aún más y más hermosos y moría de ganas de probárselos, pero ni loco se lo iba a pedir al canadiense, este se le reiría en la cara seguramente y él no soportaría tal comportamiento por parte de este. Jean por su parte sonrió levemente y lo miro viendo la ropa una idea perversa se le ocurrió.

—Si quieres puedes probártelos gatito- concedió, a lo que los ojos del rubio brillaron de emoción- Pero deberás dejar que te tome fotos con cada uno de ellos, me gusta saber cómo se ven mis diseños, así que si quieres puedes ser el primero en lucir mi nueva línea.

"Maldito perro desgraciado" pensó Yuri al escuchar lo que este había terminado de decir "sabía que no me iba a salir gratis el hecho de poder lucirlos" ¿Gratis? Por supuesto, eso era, si él quería que fuera su modelo como mínimo debería regalarle la ropa.

—No soy barato idiota, si eso es lo que quieres entonces… te costará cada uno de los diseños que me pruebe- dijo mientras sonreía orgulloso pensando que había vencido al canadiense.

—mmmm- Jean hizo como si meditara la respuesta, aunque por dentro quería saltar de emoción, jamás pensó que el gatito fuera a aceptar su ropa de tan buena gana, era todo una novedad- Está bien puedes quedarte con cada diseño que te pruebes luego de que yo te tome fotos.

Yuri ahora ya más incentivado comenzó a cambiarse y poco le importaba tener a Jean ahí en la habitación, después de todo era su habitación; el pobre Jean tuvo que acomodar su pantalón más de una vez mientras lo veía a este desnudarse y vestirse frete a sus ojos, pero maldita sea que valía la pena estar ahí para verlo. Jean tomo 8 fotos de Yuri con cada diseño que se probaba, al principio el ruso estaba muy tímido a las fotos, pero luego poco a poco le fue tomando gusto y haciendo poses. Jean sabía que no volvería a tener noches pacificas luego de esto, aun así, no lo cambiaría por nada, estaba disfrutándolo de lo lindo. Luego de haberse probado toda la ropa se acercó al canadiense para ver que dibujaba y se sorprendió al ver que era ropa interior.

—quiero probármelos -declaró este y se enojó al saber que Jean aun no los había creado- Eres un idiota, no puedes hacer ni siquiera una cosa bien.

JJ estuvo a punto de reír, su gatito era muy divertido ¿Qué no hacía nada bien? Pero si se probó al menos 50 atuendos diferentes, sí, tal vez fue obsesivo de su parte traer tanta ropa, pero de nada había importado ya que toda había terminado en manos de la persona para la cual la había creado, Jean no podía sentirse más feliz.

~0~

El tiempo fue pasando y el gatito le hacía difícil seducirlo, mientras hablaran de moda, de diseños de sus gustos o de patinaje Yuratchka – como le decía su familia- eran amable, ahora, cuando intentaba coquetearle el gatito se convertía en un tigre y lo alejaba a arañazos y vaya que tenía garras poderosas, más de una vez le había dejado las uñas marcadas en los bíceps, pero no se daría por vencido y continuaría con su coqueteo; con el paso del tiempo el coqueteo paso a ser algo más normal inclusive aprovechaba a coquetearle cuando entrenaban y Yuri iba acostumbrándose más y más a él, además de que al conocerlo más de cerca fue descubriendo que su narcisismo no era más que una simple fachada para ocultar su lado sensible. Yuri intentaba negarse a lo que comenzaba a sentir por el canadiense ya que no quería caer ante él, aún recordaba aquél día en que lo acorralo en su habitación y le aseguró que iba a terminar enamorado de él aunque no lo quisiera, por este mismo motivo Yuri se resistía al encanto del canadiense, pero era inevitable el acercamiento, inclusive termino llegando un momento en el que terminaron uniendo las camas por el maldito problema de que el canadiense esperaba a que se durmiera y se le metía en la cama cosa que las primeras veces sorprendía al rubio cuando se levantaba, pero luego se volvió algo cómodo y por eso unieron las camas.

—Mhmm Noo...déjame…idiota- se quejaba el rubio ya que Jean solía aprovechar cada vez que podía para besarlo y meterle mano.

Jean metía sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del ruso y acariciaba su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones y jugar con estos, refregaba su erección contra el trasero de este y Yuri le devolvía el movimiento haciendo enloquecer al mayor, inclusive llevo su mano al pantalón del rubio acariciándolo sobre la ropa, besaba y mordía su cuello evitando dejarle marcas o al menos así de leve solían ser sus juegos hasta que cierto día el rubio no se conformaba con tocarse de esa forma y tomo la mano de Jean metiéndola dentro de su ropa interior, Jean trago fuertemente y había aprovechado para masturbarlo. Las familias de ambos se habían ido quien sabe a dónde mientras ellos estaban entrenando y entre la seducción en la pista y la seducción de cada día, habían llegado al punto de querer más el uno del otro ya que Yuri tampoco se dejaba hacer como si fuera sumiso, Yuri acariciaba el cuerpo del canadiense y lo iba desnudando poco a poco mientras lo besaba y mordía; en un momento ambos estaban excitados y no podían quitarse las manos de encima, inclusive Yuri sorprendió a JJ cuando se acomodó entre las piernas de este y comenzó a hacerle una felación, se notaba obviamente la inexperiencia de Yuri, pero ¿Qué demonios importaba? Tenía a su Hada rusa comiéndole la polla con un hambre voraz y sentir los dientes de este rosar su pene era aún más delicioso, Jean tuvo q contenerse para no envestir contra esa deliciosa boca ya que no quería asustar al rubio, al cabo de un rato decidió detenerlo para evitar correrse en su boca y tomo posesión de esta con la suya propia besándolo apasionadamente mientras sus manos masturbaban al menor quien intentaba seguir el beso a pesar de los gemidos que se le escapaban. Jean se separó de Yuri y levanto las caderas de este para poder estimular su entrada con la lengua, Yuri ocultaba su rostro con sus manos mientras no dejaba de gemir y gemir, el canadiense lo penetraba con su lengua solo por el morbo de saborearlo, pasado unos minutos Jean se levantó para ir por el gel y luego volvió a la cama con su rubio.

— ¿Tenías eso y aun así metiste tu lengua ahí? – preguntó el rubio sin poder creérselo.

—Es que nada es mejor que probarte con mi legua gatito- dijo roncamente mientras se acercaba a él y trataba de besarlo, pero este le giraba la cara- ¿Gatito?

— No voy a besarte, metiste tu lengua allí así que no voy a besarte- se quejó completamente rojo mientras el canadiense reía de la timidez de su pequeño.

—Yuri, tú te metiste mi pene a la boca y yo igualmente te bese ¿vas a negarme mi beso?

— Sí porqué tu eres más morboso por eso es que…- no pudo acabar de hablar ya que el canadiense estaba a la espera de que el ruso quisiera contestarle para meter su lengua en la boca de este, quien al sentir aquella traviesa y sensual lengua dentro suspiro y una guerra de lenguas se inició.

JJ mientras besaba al rubio desparramo lubricante en sus dedos y los fue metiendo de a uno en el cuerpo del menor, este, en cada intervención de los dedos del mayor le proporcionaba una mordida en los labios, el cuerpo del rubio iba dilatándose hasta que fue el propio Yuri quien pidió que entrara en él. Jean sonrió y tomo el preservativo que tenía en la mesa de luz y mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima al rubio lo abrió con los dientes de manera sensual y sugerente.

— Escucha Yuri, ¿Quieres que entre de una sola vez o lo hago con cuidado? – preguntó mientras se colocaba el preservativo.

— Hazlo despacio, no quiero perderme los entrenamientos por tener el trasero lastimado- Jean sonrió, ese era su Yuri, siempre tan directo y hermoso.

— Está bien será como mi reina diga.

Dicho esto, acomodo las piernas del menor en sus hombros y comenzó a entrar poco apoco en él, pero al ver como este mordía fuertemente su labio prefirió acercarse a él y susurrarle en el oído que si quería podía morder su cuello, al menos de esa forma compartirían dolor. Al oírlo Yuri hizo lo que le dijo ya que para él era una forma de vengarse por el dolor que le estaba produciendo el mayor. Una vez completamente dentro Jean se detuvo para esperar que el ruso se acostumbrara a su tamaño, Yuri respiraba agitadamente y unas lagrimitas caían de sus ojos, la fuerza que Yuri aplicaba en su cuello con los dientes se fue suavizando hasta que su boca abandono el cuello ajeno y sus caderas empezaron a moverse por voluntad propia, JJ gruño al sentirlo y comenzó a acompañar sus movimientos entrando y saliendo casi por completo para volver a enterrarse hasta la punta, las embestidas eran lentas y profundas.

— Ohh Yuri vas a matarme, eres tan apretado – Jean se sentía realmente loco de placer al sentir como el pequeño lo succionaba como queriéndoselo comer.

—Jean ahhh, dame más, quiero más duro, quiero tu polla volviéndome loco- gimió Yuri quien siempre quiso intentar hablar sucio mientras tenía relaciones.

Yuri no había notado que con hablar así había despertado al león que permanecía dormido, pero lo descubrió cundo Jean comenzó a moverse de forma más certera y deliciosa, incluso logro dar con su punto G haciendo que el rubio se volviera loco de placer.

— JEAN ¡SIII! ¡AHÍ JEAN! AHH MÁS DURO AHÍ- Yuri estaba gozando muchísimo al igual que Jean.

Las manos de Yuri se fueron en un principio al cuello del canadiense donde se metieron en su cabello despeinándolo, pero luego se situaron en la espalda de su canadiense donde lo llenó de arañazos, por su parte el mayor se dedicó a llenar de marcas el cuerpo de su rubio. Entre embestidas cada vez más salvajes, gemidos y gruñidos Jean sentía que estaba cerca de acabar, pero no iba a hacerlo solo por lo que tomo el miembro del menor y comenzó a masturbarlo duramente y sin piedad.

— Dios Jean ahhhh me vas a matar- gemía Yuri quien empezaba a sentir por primera vez aquellas contracciones que le daba su cuerpo producto de tanto placer-Jean no aguanto… más ahhhh JEAAAANNNN – con ese último grito termino viniéndose en el vientre de ambos y Jean al sentir como el menor lo apretaba aún más fuerte también se corrió ya sin poder resistir más.

Unos minutos después Jean salió del menor y se quitó el preservativo, lo anudo y lo tiro en el tacho de basura para luego acabar acostándose al lado de su gatito y abrazándolo.

—Dime Jean, ¿Qué se siente serle infiel a la vieja bruja? – preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona mientras descansaba su cabeza en el pecho del canadiense.

—Yuratcha, ¿No te lo eh dicho ya varias veces? – preguntó este mientras sonreía- Isabella ya no es mi novia, es más, ella me insistió para que te enamore- le confesó- No me malinterpretes, yo ya lo había planeado, pero ella aun así también lo dijo y es que ella sabe que te amé desde la primera vez que te vi Yuratchka.

— ¿Desde mi debut como senior? – preguntó curioso a lo que Jean negó.

— Yo nunca prestaba atención a los Junior, desde que abandoné esa categoría nunca me volví a fijar en ellos, pero un día, Emil y yo salíamos a comer y te vi… tu ibas hablando por teléfono y sonreías, te veías realmente hermoso y angelical, me cautivaste por completo; creí que no volvería a verte nunca más pero ese mismo año entraste en la categoría con solo quince años y nunca más pude dejar de observarte.

Yuri observó a Jean realmente conmocionado ya que nunca imaginó tal cosa, tal magnitud de amor, a él siempre le pareció atractivo Jean, pero no era el momento de confesar nada, al menos no para él por eso aprovecho que el mayor solo observaba el techo para fingir que se había quedado profundamente dormido, tenían un arduo camino por recorrer pero Yuri estaba seguro de que sería un camino divertido y muy emocionante.

 **Ufff pensé que no iba a llegar a terminarlo, ya que lo empecé el 4-2 y debía tenerlo para el 12 y yo suelo ser medio lenta para crear mis historias, pero por suerte lo hice a tiempo, quiero aclarar que la aparición de los padres de Yuri y sus historias eran importantes decirlas ya que ellos van a formar parte de mis siguientes historias, aquí lo conté tal vez súper resumido, pero eran necesario para que me quedara un oneshot o sino con como yo soy jamás habría sido un oneshot y por supuesto darle las Gracias a JesseLBlack a quien moleste bastante con datos que se me perdían de vista y por supuesto a Agapel1996 y a Laura Rolon que la moleste también un poquito jajaja ayyy casi me olvido de mi querida Griselda poobre ella siempre está ahí cuando necesito algo y me pongo quisquillosa con los detalles, pero ya bueno, muchas gracias a todos por leer y apoyar el JJxYuri que es tan hermoso, Jean, Yuri y yo se los agradecemos.**

 **Ideando fantasías soy feliz. Kises Mar**


End file.
